


Lodestar  (Time Stamp for A Fair Distance)

by laurie_ky



Series: A Fair Distance [4]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Christmas, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Sentinel Senses, sentinel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurie_ky/pseuds/laurie_ky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Time-Stamp for <i>A Fair Distance</i>, set years before when Jim and Blair were just friends.</p><p>Written by Laurie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lodestar  (Time Stamp for A Fair Distance)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2007 TS Secret Santa
> 
> Beta'ed by T. Verano

**Lodestar**

In search of a fresh cup of coffee and his wandering partner, Jim entered the break room and was rewarded by the sight of a freshly steaming pot of java and his curly-headed friend, who was sitting at the table. Blair looked up at Jim as he entered and gave a distracted wave, then he turned his attention back to Sams, one of the guys from Homicide.

Jim delayed telling Blair that they were going to have another late night; a new shift in the Carlson case meant a stakeout for the evening. Instead, as he poured himself a mug of coffee, he watched his ever-so-helpful partner assist Sams with filling out the daily crossword puzzle from the Cascade Times.

“Award given each year for the best science fiction/fantasy fiction,” Sams said, and looked over at Blair hopefully.

“Oh! I know that one. Try ‘Nebula.’” Blair grinned when Sams nodded that the word fit.

“Okay, this one’s a quote, ‘Never give up; never surrender.’ What d’ya think, Sandburg? Does it sound familiar? Sams eyed Blair optimistically and wasn’t disappointed when the walking encyclopedia spit out the answer.

“Galaxy Quest. It’s a cool movie that’s sort of based on, like, Star Trek, only instead of fans at a convention paying to see the actors, real aliens want the old crew to help them stop other evil aliens.”

Blair was getting revved up, hands gesturing, and if Jim didn’t head him off, Sams here would be hearing the entire plot _and_ Blair’s all too familiar lecture on, ‘The sociological influences Star Trek continues to have on today’s society years after the show’s cancellation.’

“Chief, we’ve got a stake-out being set up. Sorry, Sams, I’m going to have to take your advisor here with me as soon as I’m done with my coffee,” Jim said apologetically, and took a gulp of his drink. “So, what’s the theme of the puzzle?”

“Astronomy and Pop Culture. Quick, Jerry, give me another one,” Sandburg begged.

“All right… here’s one. Used as a guide and a reference point,” Sams replied.

S-A-N-D-B-U-R-G… Jim thought as he finished his coffee; Blair fit that description.

“Um… Got it. Spell it this way: l-o-d-e-s-t-a-r. Is it right?” Blair quickly asked.

Sams nodded; Jim rinsed his cup in the sink, and Blair stood up reluctantly.

“C’mon, Genius. See you around, Sams.” And with Blair gesturing goodbye to the man at the table, Jim steered his guide out of the room.

  
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **  


It was Christmas Day in the late afternoon, and Jim suggested that he and Blair drive over to Deception Pass State Park and take a walk on the beach to work off the fine dinner they’d eaten. Blair was agreeable, but then, he usually was agreeable to whatever Jim suggested.

They meandered down the beach, stopping to watch the sunset, both of them marveling at the play of colors on the water as the sun sank below the horizon. Blair, ever mindful of ways to learn more of Jim’s senses, asked him to describe the variations in color, the tones and values that a man with enhanced vision could see in the glitter of the water and the background of the sky. Jim complied for a few minutes, Blair anchoring Jim’s eyesight by smoothing his palm over the back of Jim’s hand. After that, Jim took Blair’s arm and steered him over to a boulder to sit shoulder to shoulder beside him; he loved this time of day and wanted to share it with his partner without any more tests. He knew Blair was intrigued with learning more about what ‘his sentinel’ could do, but tonight… Jim just wanted to relax with his friend.

“Let’s just watch. Okay, Chief?” And Jim wrapped his arm around Blair, who had started to shiver in his beat-up old brown coat as the temperature dropped with the loss of the sun’s warmth. No reason to let the kid feel cold when they could share body heat.

Jim watched the coastline darken into shadows and the stars emerge; he felt mellowed by the day and the companionship of his friend. His guide. His lodestar.

“What can you see, Jim, when you look at the stars?” Blair asked quietly.

“Probably about what you can, except I can tell some of the stars are binary instead of being one star.” And Jim tightened his arm around his guide.

“Chief, I have something for you. It’s not really a Christmas present. It’s more like an acknowledgement. I thought it’d be good to give it to you out here, where we can see the stars. I know it’s kind of corny, but I wanted you to have this; so when I’m biting your head off about tests or I seem impatient with you, you can touch it, look at it, and know that I do appreciate you.”

Jim reached in his pocket and drew out a silver chain with a many-pointed silver star dangling at the end of the necklace.

“Do you remember what a lodestar is, Chief? It’s a guiding star. You’re my lodestar; I’d have been lost if you hadn’t found me, Blair. Thank you.” And Jim dropped the necklace into Blair’s hand.

Blair looked at the necklace and swallowed. Jim could scent brine in the air, and it wasn’t from the ocean waves that were washing in and out on the beach. He knew Blair well enough to know that the kid didn’t want to end up crying on his shoulder, so he decided to lighten up the mood.

He gave his guide a one-armed hug, and teased the kid. “Ya know -- this doesn’t mean we’re going steady now.”

Blair gave a sniff, and voice wavering just a little, teased him right back. “Oh, man, you’re sooo wrong. This totally means we’re going steady. Next thing you know, you’ll be handing over your class ring to me.” He slipped the star necklace over his head and dropped it down inside his shirt, next to his skin. Bemused, Jim watched Blair’s face light up with a smile, then the kid stood up and faced him. Blair pulled at his friend’s – his sentinel’s -- hand.

”C’mon, let’s walk a little more and then head home. There’s some of that spiked eggnog Brown made still in the refrigerator, or I could make some Irish Coffee.”

Jim stood up, slinging his arm around his guide’s shoulders so the kid wouldn’t trip in the dark.

“Sounds good, partner. Just stay close to me and we can manage just fine.” And Jim gave Blair’s shoulders a little squeeze.

Blair grinned up at him, eyes shining in the starlight.

“Deal.”

 

The End

  


~oo~oo~oo~oo~


End file.
